Behind-the-Scenes of BH6
by Asanomi Kuroki
Summary: 14-year-old Hiro Takachiho has just landed his first lead role. He'll be playing Hiro Hamada in the upcoming movie, Big Hero 6. Can he handle this new challenge or did he just sign the contract to the end of his acting career? (Actor AU, OOC, OC)
1. Chapter 1

Two months ago, if you were to tell 14-year-old budding actor Hiro Takachiho that he would land the lead role of a superhero comedy film, he would have laughed. Sure, he had done his fair share of commercials and plays in the past, but he was never the main focus of any of them. Yet here he was, sitting inside a large conference room – people from the entertainment industry everywhere.

 _Just stay calm Hiro. This is not the time to be freaking out. Who cares if you're the only kid here and one wrong move could end your career? Just take a deep breath. Or 50._

"Hiro? Hey, are you okay?"

Hiro jumped up at the sudden call and turning to his left, saw Maemi – his mom and agent – with concern in her eyes.

Yeah mom, I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you." he replied, settling back down into his folding chair.

Are you sure? I can get another bottle of water if you want."

He sent her a reassured look. "I already have one. Relax mom. I totally fine, really."

Maemi stared at him for a few more seconds before finally sighing. "Alright, if you say so. I'm going to head to my seat now. Remember, this is just a casual meeting – there's no need to be so tense. Lighten up a bit."

She gave him one last pat on the back and fix of the hair before walking away and down the aisle. Hiro, for his part, tried to calm down, but his hands seemed to refuse to loosen their grip on his dark blue jeans.

 _"Lighten up, she says. How am I suppose to do that when I'm surrounded by some of the greatest people in Hollywood?! Still can't believe I'm here… I wonder how mom and dad got used to this."_

Hiro, in an attempt to distract himself, decided to look around the room. He hadn't gotten a chance to since the second they arrived, he and his mom had gone around greeting the directors and various staff. The room was plain but spacious. In front of him were a single row and a table that faced him. Behind him were rows of folding chairs and name signs. Speaking of name signs, he realized that he didn't know who he would be next to for the next two to three hours.

His chair was the last in his row and all the way to the left. Glancing to his right, he read the chair's name sign – "Ryen Adsit". _Ryen Adsit? Like as in legendary voice actor Ryen Adsit? World famous Ryen Adsit? Oh my god._

Hiro quickly looked at the next chair and read its name - "Daniel Yoshida". Now that was also familiar name in more ways than one. Daniel was only 25 but was already a big-name actor and household name. Having both met and acted with the man during his callback, Hiro knew without a doubt that Daniel's talent was real.

"Hey there. It's great to see you again, Hiro."

 _Speak of the devil._ Hiro retreated back to his chair and looked up at Daniel. Sporting his trademark large glasses and beaming, he held out his right hand to Hiro.

"Same here. Can't wait to start working with you." Hiro smiled back.

The two shook hands and were able to exchange some more talk before the directors decided it was time, took seats at the table, and turned on the projector.

"We'll be starting in five minutes." One of them called out. Everyone who was still standing began to sit and soon, all eyes were on the big red logo in the center of the large screen.

"Glad to see everyone could make it to today's meeting. In case anyone needs a refresher, I am Dan Walker and to my left is Kris Hal. We are the directors for the upcoming movie, _**Big Hero 6**_. After years of planning and research, we are very excited to take on this project with all of you."

As the audience clapped, Kris smiled and took over from Dan. "Thank you, thank you. The story Dan and I created is about a young robotics prodigy whose loses his brother in an incident. He then forms a superhero team with his friends to fight the one responsible. A huge part of **_Big Hero 6_** that we wanted to cover was coping with loss…"

Suddenly, Hiro felt his hands retighten. Loss - one of the biggest reasons for why he felt so drawn to the movie and to his role. _Dad…_

"… And now I'd like to introduce the cast that will be helping to bring San Fransokyo to life. It took a long time to decide on actors so please give them a warm welcome. We'll start from my left to my right."

After hearing this, a lady with short brown hair and a yellow casual dress at the end of Hiro's row stood up. "Guess I'm first. Hey everyone, my name is Maya Franceschi and I'm going to be Cass Hamada." She quickly waved before sitting down. C _ass Hamada… Hamada… Oh, she's playing my aunt. She does have that cheerful atmosphere to her._

The man next to her seemed to be older but also had brown hair. He adjusted his suit jacket while standing up. "I am Alan Hoban and my role is Alistair Krei. I am very happy to be here and can't wait for filming to begin." _Formal, short, and sweet - for some reason, I'm not surprised._

Hiro immediately recognized the next actor in line. Who wouldn't know the winner of dozens of acting awards? "Hello everybody - I'm James Wraith and I'm playing Robert Callaghan aka Yokai. I just wanted to quickly say that I worked with Dan and Kris when they came to me asking for feedback. Knowing this and who is here today, I wholeheartedly believe the movie will be a success." As he sat down, the whole room began clapping. James had definitely set the mood. _It's official - this is going to be sick!_

A very pretty and tall actress was after James. She uncrossed her arms and legs before standing up. "I'm Aiko Miyazaki. Honey Lemon is my role and it's a pleasure to be here." She gave a light smile and tucked back her long blond hair before sitting back down. S _o that's Aiko Miyazaki. She's as sophisticated in real life as she on tv. Ha ha, what mom would give for me to act like that._

The next actor was large, someone who would tower over Hiro should they stand side by side. "I'm not too good at introductions, but here I go. Hi, I'm Damon Ginger. This is my actually my first movie role so I am very eagar to play Wasabi. And with that, I pass the torch to Leiko." _He seems cool. Maybe we'll get along since this is my first movie too. Or he'll refuse to talk to me since I'm only a kid…._

At this point, half of the cast had spoken. Realizing that it was almost his turn, Hiro quickly tried to rack his brain for something to say. He was barely paying attention as the third actress in the row stood up. "Leiko Tanaka here. I'm GoGo in **_Big Hero 6_**. I've never played a superhero before so yay for new experience. Let's go team."

"Yeah, my turn!" the next man yelled out, startling Hiro and others in the room. "Hey everyone, I'm Fredrick Lee. I'm playing Fred – isn't it cool how we share the same name? I've also worked with Dan and Kris in the past so be prepared to created an awesome movie." Nodding to himself, he sat down with a satisfied grin. _Someone's thrilled to be here. Wait – focus Hiro! Think of something to say brain…_

Daniel gave a small laugh as he got up. "Sorry - I don't think I can top Fredrick's energy, but I swear that I am just as excited to be here. Hi, I'm Daniel Yoshida. I'm very honored to have the role of Tadashi Hamada and to be able to work with such amazing people. I hope to meet everyone's expectations and more." After giving a polite grin and bowing slightly, he retook his seat.

Hiro was still in thought when he felt a shift to his right. Looking up, he saw that Ryen had stood up. The man was definitely the oldest cast member, grey hair covering his entire head and chin. He had a friendly expression and seemed to somehow radiate an air of confidence. "Hello everyone, it's great to be here. I'm Ryen Adsit and I'll be voicing Baymax. I've played robots before but never a healthcare robot and one so unique. The ideas that Dan and Kris have are incredible and although I'm not onscreen like the rest of my costars, I hope to portray Baymax as well as they will with their characters."

 _Alright Hiro. Don't mess this up. Just pretend that you're in another improv class. No pressure, no pressure…_

While getting up and turning to face the audience. Hiro made sure to smile brightly and give a small wave. "Hi, I really wanted to say something about myself. It's not as inspirational as what my costars have already said, but I hope my message still goes through. This is my first lead role and I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit nervous. Even so, I will absolutely be putting forward 100% of the same effort as everyone else here." He took one last quick breath before continuing, "My name is Hiro Takachiho and I will be playing Hiro Hamada!

* * *

A/N: So this is my first fanfic ever. While I do have a general direction for the story and ideas for the next chapters, I have no idea whether I'll continue. Also, I am not a part of the entertainment industry at all. If something seems wrong, it would be because I incorrectly researched or used plot-convenience.

I have a tumblr where I'm uploading notes to go along with the chapters if anyone is interested in reading them:

Please review if you can, I need all the feedback I can get! Thank you~


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Hiro finished, the room began clapping. He saw his mom nodding and smiling, telling him that she approved of his introduction. _I did it. I really did it!_ He gave himself a mental high five before sitting back down.

"And that is our main cast. Next up is our production department." Dan gestured to a man in the row behind Hiro's who stood in response.

The meeting continued like this – various staff standing up and introducing themselves. After the production department were the script, story, location, camera, sound, grip, electrical, art, wardrobe, stunt, visual effects, and post-production departments. Attention then shifted back to the table at the front when it was the studio executives' and financiers' turn.

Hiro tried his best to remember as many names as he could but soon lost track. He made a note to ask his mom for the crew list later.

It went on for a bit but eventually, everyone had gone. Kris retook the mic to continue. "Dan and I wanted to say again how eager we are to bring _Big Hero 6_ to the world and how happy we are taking the next step here today. Before we move on to the read-through, I think this is a good time for a quick break. We'll resume in ten minutes. Feel free to either remain here or step outside."

The sounds of chairs scrapping the floor, pages flipping, pencils clicking, and various voices immediately filled the air. Not needing to use the bathroom or get another water bottle, Hiro decided to look over his script. He received it that morning when he arrived and in his nervous state, had forgotten about it. He reached under his seat and attempted to pick it up, nearly falling over in the process. It honestly felt like it weighed as much a large dictionary or textbook. Hiro bit his lower lip. _Okay, I knew a full-length movie script wouldn't be light, but this is crazy! Just how much memorizing will I have to do…?_

Hiro gave a resigned sigh – it was his decision to accept the role, the turning point already long past gone. Before he could start reading, however, he heard someone to his right call his name.

"Hello, Hiro?" Hiro had to do a double take to realize who had spoken. "Um… hi, Mr. Adsit."

Ryen chuckled in response. "Don't worry about using formalities. We're going to be on set together for the next few months so Ryen is fine."

"Oh, okay – hi Ryen. It's great to meet you." Maybe it was because of Ryen's casual attitude that Hiro decided to take a chance. "I'm sorry if this is going to sound weird, but I'm a really, really big fan of yours. If I didn't choose to be an actor, I definitely would have tried voice acting."

Luckily, Ryen understood that Hiro was being sincere. "Thanks Hiro. It relieves me to know I'm not completely unknown to the younger generation just yet," he joked. "But I'm not the only one who should be praised. Kris showed me videos of the callbacks. I'm surprised to hear this is your first major project."

Hiro couldn't believe his ears. Ryen Adsit actually complemented him! "Wow, I didn't know. Thank you, but to be honest, I think it was because I was with Daniel that it worked out. I'm still not sure what everyone sees in me. I keep feeling like I'll mess up at any second," he admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand.

"Well, I can give you advice if you want." Ryen offered.

"Seriously? I would love that! Please do."

"Hmm, let's see. First off, don't be afraid to ask for help – movies can't be done alone and we're all here because we want it to be successful. Secondly, it's important that you both push yourself past your limits and know when to step back. I've met plenty of actors who've hurt themselves being reckless. Lastly, have some more confidence in yourself – it'll help your performance immensely."

"I see…" Hiro let Ryen's words sink in. While they were fairly simple and straightforward, he wanted to make sure he wouldn't forget or miss some hidden meaning.

"Looks like our break is over. Nice to talking to you Hiro."

Hiro raised his head and watched as people around him returned and settled down. His back automatically straightened, his hands retightening again.

"You too." He hoped his nervousness wasn't showing. Focusing on his script, he opened to the first page and quickly glanced it over.

Meanwhile, the directors resumed the meeting once everyone was ready. "Today, we are joined by some of the interns from Studio Whiz. They will read the action and characters that haven't been casted yet." _Here we go._

Dan nodded once to a young man sitting at the end of the table who then began reading out loud. "Darkness. Gradually, the camera panes upward and reveals we are in the clouds and it is nighttime. The San Fransokyo Bridge is seen and passed over…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Come on, Hiro. We're not done yet, keep up." Maemi swiftly walked down a hallway, checking every now and then to make sure her son was still following behind.

"Sorry mom. Just a little tired." Hiro wasn't lying when he said this. The read-through lasted almost two hours and had concluded half an hour ago. Yet he and mom were still at the studio because of another meeting he had to attend. This one more private – just him, the directors, and the producers. He could practically hear his body calling out for iced coffee.

"Hey, is there any reason why they're holding this right after the read-through?" he questioned once he finally caught up to her.

Maemi only paused for a moment but it was long enough for Hiro to know he wouldn't like the answer. Although he should've probably let the question go, his curiosity got the better of him. "Mom, you can tell me. It can't be that bad can it?"

"… It's probably because you're already here. No chance of arriving late or pulling a no-show." _Ouch, that's a bit harsh…_

"Don't let it bother you. All it means is that you have to prove them wrong. Ah, here it is." She suddenly stopped in front of a white door, almost causing Hiro to crash into her. She sent him an apologetic look before knocking on the door and entering the room.

The first thing Hiro noticed was how cramped it was. The room was small yet someone clearly thought it would be a good idea to put a medium-sized round table and eight office chairs surrounding it inside. At least the view was nice. The window faced the city and covered an entire wall from floor to ceiling.

"Good afternoon Hiro, Ms. Takachiho. Please take a seat. We're just waiting for the other producers." Hiro shifted his focus to the occupants at the table. Currently, there were three people seated – Dan, Kris, and a women Hiro recognized as the main producer, but couldn't name.

Thankfully, he didn't have to guess – mom to the rescue. "Of course. Thank you Ms. Canoli." _Oh, now I remember. She's Rachel Canoli. Can't believe I forgot a name like hers._ Hiro held in his laughter as he shook her hand. He also put a polite smile on his face, not forgetting what he was told him minutes ago.

The arrival of three producers later and the second meeting of Hiro's day began. Rachel got straight to the point. "So Hiro, we just wanted to clarify some things with you face-to-face. Mostly about filming details and what to expect these next few months. You understand right?"

He felt a part of him tick – it wasn't obvious by her words but her tone definitely conveyed the feeling of talking to a child. _Keep smiling Hiro…_ "Yeah, I do."

"Alright then. Family relations and friendship are big themes in the movie. We want the cast to have get-togethers before and in-between shoots so it'll look more believable. It can be as simple as just eating lunch. We'll cover expenses so all you have to do is figure out where and when they'll happen."

"Next is the behind-the-scenes. The crew in charge of that segment will frequently be on set so when you're filming, ignore them; when you're not, be aware of what you're doing. Sometimes, they'll want to talk; other times, they'll just observe."

"Check your email everyday to know where you have to be. You'll be here at the studio a majority of the time but you could be recording voiceovers, having photo opts, filming with the green screen…"

"You could also be at an outside location. We've managed to book the LA Convention Hall and are working with the city to try to film in public locations. It is extremely crucial that you're not late on these days."

This was starting to get dizzy. It was a cycle of people speaking one after another, each with their own matter. Hiro found himself practically bouncing to keep pace with the barrage of information that showed no sign of slowing down.

"You mentioned on your résumé that you have indoor skydiving experience. Is this true?"

"Y-yeah. I've done flying sessions." Hiro stumbled at the sudden question.

The producers and directors exchanged looks and seemed to come to an agreement. "We were thinking of using a wind tunnel for a particular scene. You already knowing how to skydive is another reason for why we should do it. If you agree, we'll make it happen. You'll be put on some lessons as a refresher and as a solution to the nausea issue."

"Nausea?" Hiro asked.

"The art department is building a rig for the flying scenes. It's going to be similar to a motion simulator ride meaning you'll actually be upside down. There's also the wirework and physical training you need to do as a superhero. Since this is going to be your first time, I wouldn't be surprised if you got a little nauseous."

Rachel paused, a trace of a smirk on her face. "So what do you want to do?"

Without even looking, Hiro could feel Maemi's worried eyes burning a hole in his body – this time telling him not to make act rash. He understood why. His last flying session was years ago and at the time, he was a beginner at best. Still, the idea of backing down to Rachel set his teeth on edge. Completely forgetting Ryen's advice, Hiro gave his own not-so-subtle smile.

"Sign me up."

* * *

A/N: Hooray for making it to chapter 2! Time to get the booze out! Just kidding, I can't drink... As per usual, author's note are on my Tumblr (asanomikuroki dot tumblr dot com). Thank you to those who reviewed and those who read~

Izi Wilson – That's so cool that you want to be an actress! I hope I can help somehow. While I'll do have acting experience, I'm not sure if I'm the best person to go for tips...

rickytreycray – Continue I did - here we are at chapter 2!

H. F. MunkMadness– Thank you for your review - it was very encouraging. Hopefully, I'll meet your expectations~

DisneyGleekQueen101 – I haven't seen the headcannon you're talking (probably because I've only been Tumblr for a week now) but I not surprised at all that I had the same idea as someone else. After all, my story is inspired by various other fanfics where BH6 is an actual movie. The only difference is that their focus is on bloopers and mine's is on a story.

Dolphingirls – I'm also looking forward to where the story goes ha ha... sweatdrop


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom, I think we just passed Highland Avenue."

"Oh no, I'll make a U-turn at the next light."

Hiro leaned back into the car seat and stared at the passing houses. It had been a week since Hiro's clash with Rachel. Thankfully, despite that bump, the meeting ended on a relatively high note. The ride home with Maemi, however, was another story.

This made Hiro almost desperate for a distraction. Luckily, it happened in the form of the first cast get-together. Taking Rachel's advice, Aiko suggested dinner at an American diner she'd been to before. After more discussion, it was decided Hiro, Daniel, Leiko, Damon, Aiko, and Fred would attend.

"Hiro, is that it over there?"

Turning his attention back to the road, Hiro saw in the distance a huge red neon sign with the words "Broadway Diner" on it. As they drove closer, he was able to make out a line underneath – "Eat to the Beat of NYC!" _Talk about cheesy…_

"Hiro! Ms. Takachiho! Over here!" Waving and calling out from near the front entrance was Fred. Hiro also spotted Damon, Ryen, and Daniel standing next him.

Maemi pulled into the parking lot and up to the group. "Did you remember your cell phone?" she asked Hiro.

He patted his pocket. "Yeah, I have it."

"Good. There's a library around here so I'm going to go there. Don't forget to call me once you're done." She reminded.

"'Kay mom. See ya later." He unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car.

As Maemi left, Hiro turned to face everyone. "Hi," he greeted. "Where's Aiko and Leiko?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure where Aiko is, but about five minutes ago, Leiko sent me a text that she just got off the train."

"Sup boys. Heard my name so here I am."

Hiro jumped at the sudden voice and arm around his shoulder. He looked to his left and his eyes widened. While he may have not paid total attention to Leiko when she introduced herself at the meeting, he definitely remembered her having long black hair in a high ponytail. Now, it was short with purple highlights.

Leiko gave a small laugh at his expression, her other hand fingering some strands. "That bad, huh?"

"N-no, it's not! You just surprised me. It's really cool," he assured her.

She smiled at that. "Thanks. What about you guys?"

"I agree with Hiro. It looks good on you." Damon replied. "Did you do it for the movie?"

"Yeah. I read the script and thought this cut would fit GoGo. Not sure if I'll keep the violet though – maybe I'll try a different color. Any ideas?"

Before anyone could give a suggestion, Daniel's phone started to ring. He took it out and checked the caller id. "Sorry, it's Aiko." He stepped away from the others before answering.

The call was brief, but when he returned, Hiro noticed Daniel had a slight frown on his face. "She's being held up at her fashion shoot and said we should go without her." Daniel explained.

"Are you sure, man? We could wait or reschedule." Fred offered.

Daniel shook his head. "No, it's okay. I tried to suggest that too, but she wouldn't let me finish. She even hung up."

"Guess it can't be helped then." Damon walked to the door and opened it with a flourish. "Women and children first!"

Leiko snickered. "What a gentlemen. Let's go, Hiro." She practically dragged Hiro along, leaving him to do his best not to stumble.

At first, he wasn't too impressed. The inside resembled a typical American diner with its dark blue chairs, large counter with bar stools, black and white checker patterned floor, and white tables and walls. Then he saw what was on the walls – various old Broadway memorabilia and painted-on stage lights and music notes decorated the place. He also recognized "There's No Business Like Show Business" from _Annie Get Your Gun_ was playing over the speakers. _This place isn't so bad._

"Hi, there's five of us." Leiko told the hostess.

The hostess cheerfully smiled. "Of course, welcome! Come with me." They followed her to a large booth in the center of the diner. "Thanks for choosing the Broadway Diner. Here are your menus. Take your time ordering!"

It took a couple of minutes for the group to settle in, but eventually, a seating order was decided. Hiro and Daniel were on one side – Fred, Leiko, and Damon on the other.

Fred was quickly flipping through his menu when suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Guys! Let's do a challenge!"

Unsurprisingly, his statement was met with puzzled looks. "A challenge?" Hiro asked.

Fred eagerly nodded. "Yeah! It'll be our own version of phone stack. Instead of all phones in a pile, we'll keep them in front of ourselves. You're only allowed to pick it up if it rings. If it isn't family or work, you have to put it back down. Anyone who caves in has to do a punishment!"

Leiko raised an eyebrow. "What type of punishment are we talking about?"

Fred gave her an excited grin. "A milkshake with everything in it." He held up his menu and pointed out the dessert to the others.

Because Hiro was sitting opposite of Fred, he had to tilt his head to read it. It seemed the diner offered customizable vanilla milkshakes. The options included peanut butter, caramel, coffee, chocolate, strawberries, blueberries, cherries… and bacon.

Leiko immediately slapped her phone onto the table. "We're doing this." she declared.

Damon wasn't as enthusiastic as her or Fred. "Seriously?"

"You don't have to if want to. Are you two in?" She directed her question to Daniel and Hiro.

Daniel seemed amused by the challenge. He stood up to retrieve his phone from his back pocket. "Sure, I'll play. Hiro, what about you?"

Hiro was on the fence. On one hand, the milkshake sounded really gross. On the other hand, the others wanted to do it and all he had to do was ignore his phone. He sent an apologetic look to Damon as he gently placed his phone on the table. "Sorry…"

"It's only you Damon. Still wanna sit out?" Leiko teased, lightly jabbing her elbow into his arm.

Damon sighed, raising his arms in mock surrender. "If you can't beat them, join them."

Fred looked absolutely thrilled with himself. "Nice!" He and Leiko exchanged high fives.

It was then that a young man with a notepad and pencil in hand approached the group. "Hi, I'm Chazz and I'll be your server today. Are you ready to order?"

After a quick verbal consensus, Daniel went first. "I'll have a grilled chicken Caesar salad and…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hiro didn't really understand how it happened. After Chazz finished recording everyone's orders and walked away, Damon noticed that "Time Warp" from _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ was playing over the speaker. Minutes later, an intense and heated debate erupted. Leiko and Fred believed the song didn't deserved to be played at the diner while Hiro and Daniel did.

"You can't deny that the song is pretty iconic." Daniel insisted.

"Yeah, because of the movie. Its original Broadway production, however, was a disaster! It's an insult that it's being played here." Leiko countered back.

"Maybe so, but it still ran on Broadway and that's what matters." Hiro pointed out.

"Alright, just wait. I'm going to Google the number of shows it had before it was cancelled." Fred grabbed his phone and began typing. Entirely focused on proving his point, he didn't realize that everyone had suddenly become silent.

"Found it! Right here on the wiki – 'It was unsuccessful and closed after 45 performances.' Take that!" he exclaimed. His proud expression, however, quickly changed to confusion. "What's with you guys?"

Damon was shaking his head with a hand over his eyes, Leiko looked absolutely pleased with herself, Daniel was doing his best to contain his laughter, and Hiro looked astounded.

"One word: challenge." Leiko smugly told him.

It took a second for Fred to process what she said, but once he did, he burst out laughing, the rest of the group following suit. "Oh god! Am I stupid or what?" he said once he caught his breath. "When Chazz brings our food, I'll order the milkshake."

"Looks like you won't have to wait long. I see him now." Damon said, wiping a tear from his eye.

As food was being passed out, Hiro's phone began vibrating, indicating that he had an incoming call. He winced at the caller id. _Great. Either I also take the punishment or I ignore a call from my best friend._

"Something wrong?" Daniel asked, noticing how Hiro was just staring at his phone as it continued vibrating.

Hiro immediately came to a decision. "Sorry, it's a friend, but I'm going to answer anyway. I'll do the punishment too." He hurriedly got up and rushed to the bathroom.

"Hey Caden, what's up?" he greeted, entering a stall and leaning against the door.

"Nothing much. Just that my dad is working the late shift and my mom called saying she's not coming home tonight. Can I stay at your place for the night?"

Hiro ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry… I'm at a work-related dinner-thing and I don't know when I'll get back home."

"Don't worry about it; it's cool. Oh yeah, are we still on for watching _Insidious 3_ this weekend?"

"This weekend? Shit, I thought that was next week. I can't go, I have indo- I mean, work stuff." Hiro had to quickly correct himself. Although he really wanted to tell Caden about _Big Hero 6_ , he couldn't due to the many contracts he had to sign.

"…" Hiro was met with silence. "Caden, did you hear me? Helloooo, Mr. Caden Hart?"

Just as he was about to redial, he heard Caden shout back. "Wait! Sorry, sorry. One of dad's cats knocked over some books."

 _It didn't sound like something fell over…_ "Ah okay. So about the movie – can we move it to next week?" Hiro continued, choosing to not pursue the subject.

"No good, art museum trip." Caden paused. "Hey, since we're both pretty busy and its run is ending soon, let's just wait for the DVD. It'll make things easier."

Hiro felt a bit disappointed. The last time he and Caden hung out was weeks ago. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been looking forward to this. However, he understood that sometimes, things don't always work out. This would be one of those times. "Yeah, sure. I'm cool with that."

"Alright. I'm going to hang up. Viktor's determined to make me his scratching post if I don't feed him now. Later, man."

"You too." Hiro exited the bathroom and sat back down at the table, deep in thought about the conversation he had. He only realized Leiko was trying to tell him something when Daniel snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Welcome back to the land of living. Just letting you know we took pity on you and Fred and ordered a milkshake to share." she informed him.

"Oh okay, thanks."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When the drink finally arrived, Hiro wasn't sure what to think. While there was a strange mixture of colors here and there, it didn't look too threatening. Of course appearances could be misleading, but he wanted to try to remain as positive as he could.

Leiko held spoons out to Fred and Hiro. "Good luck. Eat as much as you can." They each scooped out some of the milkshake, Fred's scoop being twice as large as his.

"Cheers, little man." They raised spoons to each other before swallowing.

… It was awful. Not the worse thing he ever had, but it still caused him to gag a little. It wasn't the taste, however, that made him spit it out. It was Fred's dramatic dying scene that did it. With a horrified expression, he had reached out and grabbed Daniel's arm. "Tell my dog, I love him." he moaned. Daniel even played along, crying and begging Fred to not give up. For the second time that night, the group burst out laughing.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It wasn't until Hiro got home later that he realized that for the first time in forever, he hadn't been stressing about his image the entire time.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3 - DONE! It's a little over two weeks late, but it's done! I'm sorry... I had a lot of personal stuff come up (stomach flu, college, writer's block, apartment fixes, etc.) This chapter was basically revision after revision despite it being (mostly) filler. I'm not completely satisfied with this final draft and would rank it as either the worst or second worst chapter so far. I have a feeling the next chapters aren't going to be any easier - good-bye weekly updates... Once again, thanks again for reading and/or reviewing~

KungfuKittyKat (KKittyKat)- I'm so happy that I was able to write about something that you felt before. Here's the next chapter - hopefully it's as decent as the first two~

DisneyGleekQueen101 - I actually had planned an upcoming scene where the only way it would be believable was if the two characters featured were close to each and one was close to Hiro. You just gave me the perfect reason to use Aiko and Daniel. For spoiler reasons, I'm not going to state their exact relationship yet (but I swear, it exists). Thank you so much for the suggestion!

Russia says hello (J) - Thank you for your compliments - they definitely motivated me to keep going when I got stuck. Also, happy 'about 4 weeks into the BH6 fandom' day!

Izi Wilson - Thank you for reviewing again! It means so much to me. This may seem awkward, but sending love your way!


End file.
